BloodyDestination
by MirutyUchiha
Summary: La oscuridad aumenta, no escuchas nada solo tu respiración agitada, sientes como te pierdes en el abismo, estas solo, no hay esperanza, no existe nadie,pero aun así sigues tratando, te lastimas y no puedes detener tu caída, entonces para que seguir luchando?.. Historia fuera de lo común en el anime y manga, espero les guste y me apoyen en esto. Varios protagonismos nuevos.


¿Cómo inicio?

-Por favor deténganse-Grito

-Subministren más la mezcla, el búho aún no está satisfecho con el resultado-Ordenaron mientras inyectaban un líquido en su cuerpo

-Seguirás esperando?-La mira- Hasta cuanto podrás aguantar esta tortura?, solo mírate, eres un despojo inservible, nadie te valora, no eres nada-Le susurra con fingida pena- Solo matalos-Sugirio sonriente

-Jamás, no seré un asesino-Declaro mientras aguantaba el dolor, sentía la mirada de odio en su persona pero aun así no levanto la mirada

-Entonces muere-Respondieron mientras se alejaba y le dejaban allí

-Este mundo no merece salvación, seguro que podrás cambiarlo?-Le preguntaron deteniendo su andar

-Si yo no lo hago, seguiremos cometiendo el mismo error uno tras otro-Aseguro apretando sus puños

-Te engañas tu solo, este mundo está podrido, no existe esperanza para él, para ellos e incluso hasta para ti-Respondió en un tono de vagues

-Te equivocas, te mostrare que la hay-Respondió con plena convicción

-Eh... quieres seguir aun así-Le mira obteniendo solo un pleno silencio, suspira resignada- Bien, es una apuesta, si fallas-Se gana a su lado- Me terminaras de aceptar y serás lo que en verdad eres gaki-Aclaro ganando como plena respuesta el silencio mientras desaparecía.

-Jamás te aceptare-Dijo a la plena nada mientras abandonaba el lugar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Terminal Nagita:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Es hora-Dijeron los dos chicos llamando su atención y sacándola de sus pensamientos, le extienden un tiquete siendo este aceptado por ella.

-Aquí estaban-Oyen una voz a la lejanía, los tres chicos voltean hacia esa voz, miran a un chico de cabellera rubia y negra acercarse mientras levaba una bolsa en sus manos y un pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su boca- Pensaban irse sin una despedida?-Les pregunto en tono molesto al estar frente a ellos frunciendo el ceño manifestando su malestar

-Hide-Respondieron al unísono, los tres miraban con sorpresa al chico, no se esperaban que el estuviera allí y muchos menos sabían el cómo estaba enterado de que estaban haciendo

-¿C-como saliste? Se supone que estas en cuidados?!-Le empezó a reñir la peli blanca a lo cual el chico solo dio una risa nerviosa logrando así disminuir el ambiente tan tenso que se formo

-Jeja es una buena jugada, pero...-Los mira uno a uno- Valió la pena, escaparme ¿no creen?-Pregunto mirándolos con un todo de nostalgia en su voz- No quería que se fueran sin despedirse siquiera de mí y mucho menos sin darles esto-Muestra la bolsa con alegría

-Hide-Lo nombra el peli negro con nostalgia contenida- No debiste, pero aun así te lo agradecemos-Responde por los tres al ver como estaba de conmovida la chica y como el pelo rubio no decidía si hablar o solo callar y hacer una reverencia

-Me haces sonrojar-Dice riendo conmovido y moviéndose con fingido nerviosismo haciendo reír a los tres chicos, detiene sus movimientos para observar esa escena, los tres juntos y un recuerdo vago le llego, una escena casi parecida pero con su mejor amigo, Kaneki

-Este es un llamado para los vuelos 230,334 y 115 por favor de ir a las respectivas áreas para iniciar el abordaje-

-Creo que ya es hora-Dijo Hide tomando la atención de los tres chicos, estos le miraron con plena nostalgia y pena- Bien, quiero que cuando vuelvan me busquen-Menciono con energía sorprendiendo y alegrando a sus amigos un poco, metiendo su mano en la bolsa saco un paquete envuelto por un lindo envoltorio de colores y animales, le entrego a cada uno su respectivo paquete con una plena sonrisa-Ábranlo en el avión vale, sean más fuertes y tráiganme obsequios porque si no me enojare vale!-Les dijo, ganándose unos asentimientos

-Nos vemos viejo-Le dijo el rubio siendo el primero en darle un abrazo al chico en despedida al igual que a la chica y al chico peli negro seguido de tomar su maleta y alejarse hacia el embarque 115 reteniendo sus lagrimas

-Claro-Respondió Hide viéndole marchar

-Espero que consigas chica Hide o sino pensare que eres de aquellos-Dijo en son de broma chocando los puños con el chico y besando en la frente a la chica a la vez que tomaba su maleta y se dirigía al embarque 334 perdiéndose entre las personas

-Como si fuera a dejarte superarme-Contesto con plena vergüenza al pensar ese tema siendo visto por la chica que no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, este la miro y no pudo evitar reír con ella

-Te extrañare, Hide-Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba con un fuerte abrazo al chico el cual no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran

-Prométeme que volverán-Le rogo, la chica no pudo y le hizo de segunda llorando en silencio al no saber que responder-No quiero estar solo mucho tiempo así que, por favor que sea rápido el tiempo que necesiten para volver-Le dijo separándose de ella viendo con los ojos lagrimados y las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas rojizas, esta no hizo más que asentir mientras trataba de parar el llanto.

-Última llamada para los pasajeros de los vuelos 230, 334,115, favor abordar en la áreas correspondientes-

-Ya es hora-Dijo ella, suspirando logrando o tratando de controlar su temblor se acercó al chico por última vez y le beso la mejilla y le abrazo por última vez, al alejarse limpio las lágrimas del chico y le regalo una sonrisa para poder alejarse y tomar su maleta y paquete y disponerse a caminar al embarque de su vuelo

-¡Vuelve pronto y no me olviden!-Grito el chico siendo escuchado por los tres, los dos chicos solo sonrieron nostálgicos y la chica no pudo contener una risa tonta por la actitud del chico.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vuelo empezó su despegue, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos pero todos con un mismo pensar, ansiaban iniciar con una nueva aventura y volver, por las personas que en un inicio les hicieron sufrir, por los amigos, por su amor. En un pensar un vago recuerdo les hizo recordar el paquete de Hide, fue algo que sin ser coordinado sucedió, al abrir el paquete sonrieron con amargura y enorme nostalgia. En sus manos se hallaba un recuadro del que antes era la cafetería Anteiku, su ya inexiste hogar, en ella se hallaban Kaneki, Touka, Yoshimura, Yomo, Uta, Hinami, Nishiki, Tsukiyama, Gabriel, Caleb, Beberlyn y Hide. Tenía una leyenda en ella.

"Siempre juntos, en las buenas y malas, les esperamos, con cariño" Atte. Anteiku...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::30 Años Después:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y así es como esta foto está aquí niños-Dijo cierta joven peli blanca mirando con cariño a los niños enfrente mientras era escuchada por los adultos que rodeaban a los infantes, sintió un jalón en su pantalón a lo cual bajo la mirada hacia ese lugar encontrándose con una cabellera blanca y ojos azules- ¿Tienes una pregunta cariño?-le pregunto mientras la levanta en brazos con cuidado y esta la abrazaba con amor por el cuello

-Si mamá, ¿cómo inicio todo?-Dijo la pequeña con curiosidad haciendo sonreír a la chica y las presentes mientras los niños asintieron en apoyo a la que era su prima.

-Bueno todo inicio con la llegada de nosotros al distrito 20-Respondio y miro a su esposo quien se acercaba a tomar a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre

-¡Papá!-Exclamo con cierto disgusto al ser arrebatada de su madre y deteniendo el relato de esta- Yo quiero estar con mamá-Demando tratando de abajarse de sus brazos pero fue imposible ya que este no la dejo provocando la formación de un puchero y la mirada de ternura de los presentes-Bájame-Ordeno

-Sabes que tu madre no puede cargarte en su estado, o quieres lastimar a Mamá y Menma?-Pregunto seriamente a lo cual la niña negó con rapidez al ver que casi e provoca un daño a su mamá

-Amor no es nada, no la asustes, cariño mamá está bien si-Le aseguro al ver lo apenada que estaba la pequeña de su falta de descuido, su esposo podía ser muy sobre protector con ella en su estado de gestación

-Tu mejor no digas nada mujer, eres tan despistada que si no fuera por mi más de una vez no te cuidas-Le reprendió haciéndola sonrojar y provocar las risas de los invitados, miro colérica de la vergüenza a su esposo- Ustedes cállense y tu mejor continua con el relato- Le ordeno mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana quien para sorpresa de todos también estaba embarazada y tenía los mismos meses que su amada aunque más regordeta que su esposa

-Bueno-Suspira y mira a los infantes- Como decía, todo inicio en la llegada al distrito 20...


End file.
